Why did he do it?
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: Ellis is fatally wounded saving Zoey. As he lays dying in the safe room he explains why. Rated T to be safe


**I know this is off topic but my current story how did we meet again is under major reworking. if you guys have any ideas for me in that department let me know in your reviews. that said-i hope you enjoy this little one-shot.**

**Why would he do it?**

Ellis lay on the ground, the wounds from the witch pulsing blood, with his friends and his girlfriend zoey huddled next to him. "J-Just save your strength Ellis. We'll fix you right up and then we'll keep going!" Zoey cried, desperately wanting to belive her own words. But Ellis, seemingly aware of his coming doom, shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "We both know that aint gonna happen Zoey. Look at me-im pretty sure im finished. Even Keith couldnt survive this." he added trying to laugh, but coughed up a small flow of blood which ran down his cheek.

**2 hours earlier**

The day had started similar enough to their normal routine-they had all gone out to get some more supplies, since they planned to hunker down a couple of nights. They entered an abandoned supermarket to find the power cut. "Alrite heres how this is gonna work-Nick and Ro? You two head to the ailes and gather some food. I'll take th first zombie watch. Ellis, i want you and Zoey to see if you can get the power back on. Ellis made a little mock-salute and continued down the hall. Zoey laughed as she ran after him. As they made their way down the cold markets Aisles, they spotted a bright red door that read-Generator room high voltage.

"I reckon this is it. This reminds me of this one time me and Keith-" he began but was silenced by Zoey placing her hand on his mouth. "Shhh. You hear that?" she said. As he listened in, he did indeed here it-sobbing. Ellis threw his hat to the tile flooring of the room. "give me a godamn break would ya?" he yelled so loud that Zoey pulled the trigger of her pistol out of fear. The bullet sailed into the darkness and hit the zombie in the arm. She immediately screamed and began running towards Zoey. Ellis didnt think. If he had he would have hesitated, and Zoey would be dead.

He hurled himself at the infected, shoving her to the ground with his considerable bulk. The zombie was merely stunned though, so Ellis turned to Zoey. "RUN! I'll hold her off!" he yelled, but Zoey couldnt move. "I-I..." she stammered, fear rooting her to th spot. Ellis had to think quick. As he stood their however, the witch was getting to her feet. While he stood thinking the witch raised its clawed hands high above his head. "ELLIS BEHIND YOU!" Zoey screamed finally finding her voice. But it was too late. The witch clawed her new prey in the chest sending him down. She then continued to slash at him. Finally thinking him for dead, she turned to Zoey.

As the witch closed in Zoey saw Ellis stirring, so she had to trust him. He had never let her down before. Ellis picked up his shotgun and pointed it square into the zombies head. "See ya later." he said with a grin and pulled the trigger. *Click!* no bullets. they had spilled out when Ellis hit the witch the first time. Again the witch slashed him, drawing more blood. But this time as she closed in, the sound of three assault rifles echoed through the markets walls and the witch dropped dead. Rochelle went to comfort Zoey, who at this point was sobbing while Nick and Coach checked on their fallen friend.

**Present time**

"Just awnser me this Ellis-why did you do it.?" Zoey said. Ellis looked at a loss for words. "Why did you save me from that witch?" She asked, restating her question. Ellis looked solemn for a moment but leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. It was a week kiss, but none-the less enjoyable. It ended just as soon as it began with Ellis convulsing from the pain. "Ellis no!" she cried, gripping his hands. "Zoey. I want you to promise me three things." he said quietly, his eyes beginning to lose their youthful shine. "What is it Ellis?" she asked weakly. He looked at her with a small smirk before continuing. "First-please stay alive." he asked. Zoey only nodded

"Okay. Second... never forget that i did this because... i love you. even if you dont love me." he said before more blood surged from yet another looked in utter disbelief that he could think that. "Ellis, i DO love you. Thats whay you cant die! please!" she cried, desperation in her voice yet again. But Ellis shook his head. "Let me finish. Thrid and most important...Dont forget about me." he said softly. Zoey gasped but nodded. "Alrite, i promise." she said. Ellis sighed and drew what he knew what would be his last breath. "Good. Thanks Zoey..." he said before he closed his eyes, letting the darkness ovetake him. Zoey felt for a pulse and found none. He was gone.

"Cmon ya'll lets give her a moment alone." Coach said as the others left, Nick holding a sobbing Rochelle. Zoey stared deeply at his face, wanting to believe it was a dream. But it wasnt. Ellis didnt deserve this. He deserved to be here. He deserved to have a long, full life. He deserved to be here more than any of them. But the apocalypse and the creatures it creates dont give a damn about what you think people deserve. And Zoey made herself a promise-that she would keep every promise she made. They were Ellis's dying wishes, and who was she to break them?

She bent down, tears pouring from her face, and kissed him one last time. His lips were already turning cold, but that didnt matter. As she turned to leave the safe room with the others-they decided it would be best to keep moving. its what Ellis would have wanted-she looked at his body one last time and whispered for one last time. "Thank you Ellis. For everything." and she could have sworn as the wind blew past her ears she heard his voice say "thank you" right back. She smiled, and went on with the others. Vowing she would live long enough for herself AND Ellis.

**And there it is. As i said, my main story is under major reworking. if you hve ideas for what you want to see leave them in the reviews. Oh, and dont forget to tell me what you thought of this story too. Thanks for everything!**


End file.
